Cursed Treasure 2
Cursed Treasure 2 is the sequel to Cursed Treasure. It's a tower defense game that, unlike most games of its genre, entails building towers to stop enemies from stealing and escaping with magical gems as opposed to simply preventing them from getting to a designated exit. It also expands upon the original game's mechanics and adds new twists to the gameplay. Links The game can be found here: * Notdoppler.com Cursed Treasure 2 is also available on Steam for $5 and on mobile for free. This premium version of the game contains balance fixes and a new world containing three new levels, seven new enemies, and a new boss. Gameplay As with its predecessor, Cursed Treasure 2 distinguishes itself from most other tower defense games by having players prevent enemies from stealing and escaping with gems hidden in a cave, rather than simply stopping them from getting from point A to point B. Enemies enter the map from one or more entry points and make their way to the cave with the gems; there are always five gems in each level and most levels have one cave, but some later levels might instead have two caves with the gems divied up between them. If an enemy reaches a cave, he'll take a gem (most enemies can only carry one, but bosses and certain powerful enemies can carry multiple gems at once) and try to escape by going back to the exit. If said enemy escapes with a gem, the gem is lost forever. Meanwhile, killing an enemy with a gem causes him to drop it; this prevents the gem from being lost but puts it at greater risk of being stolen by other enemies. If all five gems get stolen, the level is lost, but if you survive the entire level with at least one gem left, the level is won. Cursed Treasure 2 introduces lots of new enemy types and even full-fledged bosses alongside the old ones returning from the first game. These new foes have many abilities which include buffing other enemies, debuffing your towers, and circumventing obstacles like water and rock barriers that would normally force enemies to take the longer route to the gem cave. Aside from these, Cursed Treasure 2 also introduces a new threat: buildings. Buildings act as support units and have various abilities such as healing/buffing enemies or spawning additional enemies, but can be seized to turn them over to your side, after which the buildings will use their abilities to support you instead. Cursed Treasure 2 also reprises the first game's tower placing and upgrading system, featuring three basic tower types - Dens, Crypts, and Temples - that each have different methods of attack, and can only be placed on their matching terrain (Dens can only be placed on grass, Crypts can only be placed on snow, and Temples can only be placed on dry land). Initially, all three tower types cost exactly the same amount (100 gold), but each type gets slightly more expensive every time a tower of that type is placed. In combat, towers gain XP by attacking enemies. After gathering enough XP, they can be upgraded. Certain upgrades branch out to provide the ability to create different types of towers with different abilities. In addition to towers, the game includes seven spells - special abilities that give you an extra edge in the game. Three of them - Cut Down, Terror, and Meteor - are from the first game, but the other four are brand new spells that are more powerful but require a rarer currency. Additionally, the game contains an overlying XP system - the player gains XP after the completion of a level (even if the level was lost), with more XP being rewarded for attaining a higher rank on a level. After gaining enough XP, the player will rank up and earn points that can be spent on game upgrades that make the player's towers and abilities more powerful. Areas * Meadow Shire: A grassland town area inhabited by the kingdom's lesser citizens. * Holy Mountain: A mountainous region frequented by Monks and Paladins of the Holy Order. * Tanglewood: A thick forest where Druids and nature-based monsters reside. * Arcania: A rocky area that is home to the Wizards of the kingdom. * The Coreland: The kingdom's capital, occupied by the King and his elite warriors and engineers. * The Wasteland: A barren desert populated by vicious Barbarian warriors. * Free Coast: A seaside area under the control of Pirates. Premium Exclusive * The Deep: An underground world which is home to beefy Dwarf workers. Towers Dens * Orc Den: Fires hard-hitting arrows at enemies. At Upgrade Tier 3, this tower can be upgraded to one of the following towers: * Sniper Den: Has a chance to land critical hits on enemies which deal double damage. * Ballista Den: Has less accuracy, but launches huge missiles that do splash damage. At Upgrade Tier 5, this tower can be upgraded to one of the following towers: * Bunker Den: Shoots arrows with incredibly high speed and accuracy. * Rocket Den: Launches rockets that are more accurate than the Ballista Den's missiles but have a smaller blast radius. * Catapult Den: Hurls bombs that also shoot out shrapnel when they explode. Crypts * Undead Crypt: Accumulates electrical charges (it can store up to three at a time) and shoots them at enemies. At Upgrade Tier 3, this tower can be upgraded to one of the following towers: * Frost Crypt: Slows down enemies that it damages. * Dreadful Crypt: Sometimes Frightens enemies that it damages, causing them to run the other way for a short while. At Upgrade Tier 5, this tower can be upgraded to one of the following towers: * Ice Crypt: Freezes enemies that it damages. * Lightning Crypt: Is able to instantly damage enemies in its range instead of firing its charges at them. * Shattering Crypt: Sometimes Frightens enemies that it damages, and its shots can bounce off to other nearby enemies. There is no limit as to how many enemies the shots can bounce off of as long as there are enemies nearby. Temples * Demon Temple: Fires a continuous, solid fire beam at enemies. At Upgrade Tier 3, this tower can be upgraded to one of the following towers: * Overseer's Temple: Fires two beams instead of one. * Inferno Temple: Shoots bursts of fire all around itself to damage all enemies in its range. At Upgrade Tier 5, this tower can be upgraded to one of the following towers: * Beholder's Temple: Fires three beams instead of one (or two). * Temple of Ifrit: Fires a beam that also deals splash damage while it's hitting an enemy. * Hellfire Temple: Fires a beam and shoots bursts of fire around itself at the same time. Spells Standard Spells These are the normal spells returning from the first Cursed Treasure game. They cost mana to use. * Cut Down: Cuts down the trees on a forested tile to make room for you to build a tower on it. Costs 75 mana. * Terror: Emits a magic blast which Frightens enemies and removes debuffs from towers in range. Costs 100 mana. * Meteor: Sends a meteor crashing down, damaging all enemies in range. Costs 200 mana. Grand Spells These are "premium" spells that have more impactful events on the game. They cost skulls to use. * Treasure Chest: Gives you 1000 extra gold. Costs 150 skulls. * Mana Vat: Fully refills your mana. Costs 100 skulls. * Blizzard Storm: Instantly freezes and deals heavy damage to all enemies onscreen. Costs 200 skulls. * Return Gems: Instantly warps any gems lying on the ground or being carried by an enemy back to a cave. Costs 250 skulls. Pick-Ups These are items sometimes dropped by enemies, which can help you in battle when collected. * Gold Coin: Gives you extra gold to buy towers with. * Mana Bottle: Gives you extra mana to use spells and seize buildings with. * Skull: Gives you extra skulls to buy Grand Spells. * Scroll of Stasis: When clicked, emits a magic blast that stuns all enemies in range. * Scroll of Polymorph: When clicked, temporarily turns enemies in range into mindless chickens. Enemies Standard Enemies These are normal enemies with varying stats and usually one special ability at most. * Peasant: Weak enemy with average stats across the board and no outstanding abilities. * Guard: Same as a Peasant but has higher HP. * Rogue: Moves quickly and can sometimes boost his speed - the speed boost lasts for two seconds. * Knight: Wears armor that reduces two damage points from all damage he takes. At 50% HP, the Knight's armor breaks but he becomes much faster. * Valkyrie: Has wings that allow her to fly over water, but only if she's not carrying a gem. * Bard: Occasionally uses his lute to play music that boosts one other enemy's speed for three seconds. * Monk: Occasionally uses his healing magic to heal one other enemy. * Paladin: Wears special armor that makes him immune to negative effects from towers. * Druid: Is able to turn into a bird to fly over water, but only if he's not carrying a gem. * Ninja: Turns invisible for 5 seconds the first time you damage him. * Dendrologist: Constantly summons Dendroids as he advances through the level. * Dendroid: Small, weak tree creature summoned by Dendrologists. * Wizard: Charges himself up with magic to boost his speed, then discharges the magic to heal and boost the speed of nearby enemies. * Engineer: Sometimes throws smoke bombs that create large clouds of smoke. Enemies become invisible while inside a smoke cloud. * Barbarian: Same as a Peasant but with much higher HP. * Amazon: Same as a Knight but also inflicts Charm on all nearby towers once her armor breaks. Charmed Towers can't attack enemies; Charm wears off after five seconds but can be removed sooner by using Terror on them. * Priestess: Occasionally stops moving and generates a field of magic around herself, which heals any enemy within range for 10 HP per second. * Pirate: When he dies, a Parrot emerges from the spot where he died and continues on to the gem cave. * Parrot: Weak but fast-moving flying enemy summoned when a Pirate or Smuggler is killed. * Monkey: Weak but fast-moving enemy summoned when a Smuggler is killed. * Diver: Has snorkeling equipment that lets him swim underwater, making him untargetable while in water (although he can get damaged by attacks with splash damage). * Cook: Occasionally gives food or rum to one other enemy to buff them. Food heals enemies, while rum grants them a temporary speed boost and immunity to being Frightened. Premium Exclusive * Dwarf Miner: Carries a pickax that he can use to continuously dig into rock barriers, eventually destroying them. * Dwarf Sapper: Carries a stick of dynamite that he'll throw at the first rock barrier he reaches, and then continues down the standard route. * Dwarf Engineer: Is equipped with mechanical stilts that let him walk over water, but only if he's not carrying a gem. * Dwarf Soldier: Puts up a mythril shield the first time he takes damage. The shield reduces all damage the Dwarf Soldier takes to 1 and takes several hits to break (but status effects like Burn or Poison ignore the shield's defense). * Dwarf Supplier: Only spawns from Supply Depots when you try to seize them. Occasionally gives a beer barrel to one other enemy - the beer barrels both heal and give temporary speed boosts to enemies. Champions These are stronger enemies that can be seen as minibosses. They're tougher than most standard enemies and can have multiple abilities. * Blacksmith: Has high HP but moves slowly. * Adventurer: A more powerful Rogue with higher HP. * Templar: A more powerful Paladin that can occasionally emit a magic blast that temporarily lowers the attack speed and damage output of all nearby towers. ** Before the late 2019 update that Cursed Treasure 2 received, the Templar used to instead be able to generate a magic shield around himself that reduced two damage points from all damage taken. * Elder Druid: A more powerful Druid with higher HP. * Thunder Elemental: Has high HP and moves quickly. * Water Elemental: Moves slower than a Thunder Elemental but heals himself over time. * Iron Golem: Turns invisible the first time it takes damage, can fly over water unless it's carrying a gem, and can't be Frightened. * Berserker: Becomes Enraged once his HP drops below 60%. Enraged Berserkers move faster and are immune to status effects. * Smuggler: Can carry three gems at once. When he dies, he drops a box that releases two Parrots and one Monkey. Premium Exclusive * Dwarf Drillmaster: A much stronger Dwarf Miner that uses a drill to destroy rock barriers more quickly, and also occasionally shoots smoke missiles at nearby towers to Blind them. Blinded towers recover after seven seconds but can be recovered sooner by using Terror on them. * Dwarf Commander: Wears mythril armor that reduces all damage he takes to two. Can't be Frightened and also emits an aura that grants nearby enemies immunity to being Frightened. Bosses These are unique and extremely powerful enemies that you encounter in the last level of each area in the game. They are especially dangerous because they're able to carry all five gems at once! * General: The boss of Meadow Shire, encountered in Level 3. Wears armor that reduces three damage points from all damage he takes. At 50% HP, the General’s armor breaks but he becomes much faster. Can also summon Knights and Valkyries, and grant other enemies temporary armor that reduces one damage point from all damage they take. * High Priest: The boss of the Holy Mountain, encountered in Level 6. At specific health intervals (66% and 33%), he stops moving, surrounds himself with a holy aura that makes him totally invincible, and summons several Templars. These Templars drop swords when killed that have to be collected; once all the summoned Templars are killed and their swords collected, the High Priest's aura gets dispelled and he starts moving again. * Archdruid: The boss of Tanglewood, encountered in Level 9. He sometimes turns himself into a tornado; when he does this, he becomes invincible and throws several eggs around himself, and then turns back to normal. The eggs must be destroyed by clicking on them, otherwise they'll hatch and spawn enemies - usually Druids and Elder Druids. * Archmage: The boss of Arcania, encountered in Level 12. Sometimes turns himself into either a Water Elemental or a Thunder Elemental, and summons two of the opposite type when he transforms. Defeating the other two summoned Elementals will turn the Archmage back into his normal form. * King: The boss of the Coreland, encountered in Level 15. Rides a mechanical throne that sometimes drops spare parts when damaged; clicking on fallen spare parts causes them to explode, dealing heavy damage to the King and any nearby enemies. Occasionally summons five Engineers every now and then, and summons Iron Golems when his health reaches 20%. At 30% health, the throne's armor breaks off but it becomes much faster. * Barbarian Queen: The boss of the Wasteland, encountered in Level 18. Sometimes strikes the ground with her ax to generate crystals that turn into Amazons and/or Priestesses, and occasionally sings an enchanting song that pulls the gems to her. * Pirate Flagship: The boss of the Free Coast, encountered in Level 21. Unlike the other bosses, this boss doesn't appear on the track and doesn't go for the gems directly due to being a giant pirate ship. While alive, enemies will endlessly enter the level through the entrypoints while the Flagship sometimes launches a smoke bomb that explodes after a few seconds, but can be clicked on to send it back at the Flagship to deal damage. Occasionally, the Flagship will dive under the water, summon several Divers, and then resurface. At 50% health, the Flagship will flip over and fire smoke bombs from its underside cannons, allowing it to fire three smoke bombs at a time instead of just one. Premium Exclusive * Three Dwarf Kings: The boss(es) of the Deep, encountered in Level 24. Since Level 24 has three separate paths, each one containing a gem cave at the end, each Dwarf King takes a different path. The Dwarf Kings also have abilities that they can use to buff each other. ** The Mine King appears on the top path. He can drill through rock barriers just like a Dwarf Drillmaster and fire barrages of smoke missiles that can hit any tower on the map. ** The Brew King appears on the middle path. He can give beer barrels to himself and the other two Kings to heal them and boost their speed. ** The Mythril King appears on the bottom path. He wears special armor that reduces all damage taken by any of the three Kings to 5 (but status effects like Poison ignore this). Buildings These are structures that can be seized in exchange for mana to make them give you bonuses or impede enemies. Before being seized, some buildings don't do anything, but others act as support units for enemies by giving them various buffs. * Gold Mine: When seized, gives you extra gold every second. * Mana Pool: When seized, gives you extra mana every second. * Town: Spawns extra enemies at the start of each wave. Can spawn Peasants, Guards, Rogues, and/or Bards. When seized, gives you extra gold every second. * Tavern: Gives enemies refreshing drinks which heal them as they pass by. When seized, it instead hits them with empty bottles that stun them. * Graveyard: When seized, becomes able to generate up to seven electric charges at a time and shoot them at enemies. * Hidden Village: Spawns extra enemies at the start of each wave. Can spawn Dendroids, Druids, Ninjas, and/or Dendrologists. When seized, gives you extra gold every second. * Arcane Academy: Spawns extra enemies at the start of each wave. Can spawn Monks, Wizards, and/or Engineers. When seized, gives you extra gold every second. * Castle: Spawns extra enemies at the start of each wave. Can spawn Guards, Knights, Valkyries, and/or Paladins. When seized, gives you extra gold every second. * Stronghold: Spawns extra enemies at the start of each wave. Can spawn Barbarians, Amazons, and/or Pirestesses. When seized, gives you extra gold every second. * Sacred Stone: Prevents any towers from being built within its range. Falls apart when seized. * Pirate Ship: Spawns extra enemies at the start of each wave. Can spawn Pirates, Divers, and/or Cooks. When seized, gives you extra gold every second. * Lighthouse: Shines lights on enemies that makes them move faster. Can shine up to three lights at a time. When seized, instead shoots heat rays that damage enemies. Premium Exclusive * Underground Elevator: Spawns extra enemies at the start of each wave. Can spawn Dwarf Miners, Dwarf Sappers, Dwarf Engineers, and/or Dwarf Soldiers. When seized, gives you extra gold every second. * Supply Depot: Gives beer barrels to enemies that pass by it. Spawns Dwarf Suppliers when attacked. When seized, gives you extra gold every second. Category:Tower Defence Category:Available On The App Store Category:Kongregate Category:Newgrounds Category:Armor Games Category:Notdoppler Category:Games with Robots Category:Games with Voice Acting